Nellie Gomez
Nellie Gomez is an au-pair supposedly hired by Aunt Beatrice to take care of Amy and Dan Cahill. It is known that Nellie had stayed much longer than other au pairs. Secretly, she was hired by Grace and the Madrigals to help Amy and Dan on the Clue Hunt, but that is not revealed until Book 9, Storm Warning. History Nellie grew up in a trilingual family. She learned Spanish from her father(Pedro Gomez) and French from her mother. She also speaks English, and can guess most words in many other languages. Nellie can fly a plane. She was hired by Aunt Beatrice. Amy and Dan's au-pairs get fired almost weekly, but Nellie managed to stay the longest because she was actually hired by Grace. She also wants to grow up to be a cook, particularly in France. She travels around the world with Dan and Amy, posing as their adult figure. She is a trained secret agent - she gained Madrigal status even though she isn't of Cahill heritage. At the end of Book 10 she decides to start Diplomacy. Family *Pedro Gomez (Father) Personality Nellie is always listening to her iPod (punk tunes). Nellie is very casual, and gives Dan and Amy a lot of freedom. She does worry sometimes, especially when Amy and Dan don't show up when they're supposed to, or get lost. Nellie has proven her bravery many times. She always manages to find a sense of humor in every situation. She definitely has an attitude, even with the Kabras. She loves cooking, traveling, boys, money and food, and makes great waffles, according to Dan. Money, food, and guys are the words that always work to get her attention. Nellie also has some secrets about her. She is a secret spy and the first Madrigal not born into the Cahill family. Appearances She has colorful streaked hair and she has short hair, wheatish complexion, and she wears a snake nose ring. The Maze of Bones In The Maze of Bones, Dan and Amy are wondering who's going to take them around the world on the hunt. They both think of Nellie, who after some convincing, decides to come. She is college-age. One False Note Nellie steals a bunch of CDs from the store Disco Volante, creating a diversion for Amy and Dan to get into the Janus stronghold. The Sword Thief Nellie Gomez is stuck with the Kabras on the flight to Japan but takes all their cash, and also she saves Dan and Amy by forcing the Kabras help her while she drives the car. Beyond the Grave Nellie had a crush on Theo Cotter. She catches him while he tries to take the Sakhet from the Cahills. The Black Circle In the Black Circle, Nellie gets left behind in Cairo when Amy and Dan follow a timed hunt to Russia. They borrow Nellie's cell phone and find a message that says "Call in for a status report. We haven't heard from you" from a man with a deep whispery voice, which made Amy and Dan slightly suspicious. The message was from Fiske Cahill or Mr. McIntyre because Nellie had to send reports either to McIntyre or Fiske. In Too Deep Dan and Amy snoop in Nellie's email account because Dan saw and memorized her password and find a few messages from "clashgrrl", assuming that it is one of her college buddies they wait and open the ones from her dad which are just to check in on her. Then they try to open a clashgrrl email and it requires a passcode that they don't know. Later in the series(book 7), on a boat, they told Nellie what they did and she told them that it is a college friend who is a technofreak, But there is a chapter of Nellie alone reading the email to herself that said "dont b lame" and Nellie said "Oh no that means get them out of here, NOW!" So she might be lying to them. In an earlier book Dan and Amy borrowed Nellie's cell phone and received a message from a man's deep voice that asked Nellie for a status report(as said before). The Emperor's Code Nellie is acting very strangely and it appears she has 'a mission'. In the book when she and the Cahill children are trying to go to Mount Everest, she has someone who is very high up whom she calls, her "uncle." She calls the "uncle" to get them to the top. She also manages to get a pass to go to Tibet, when it usually takes months. Storm Warning It is revealed that Nellie was spying on the kids for the Madrigals and that she held one of the keys to a clue in her nose ring. In the end of the book, Fiske Cahill granted her active Madrigal status along with Amy and Dan. It is also revealed that her family came from another branch of the family. She was the first person ever to be granted Madrigal Status outside of the bloodline. Into the Gauntlet Nellie is one of the people tied up to the tombstones. Nellie decides to become a "big sister" and to get guardianship of Amy and Dan Cahill, along with Fiske Cahill (The Man in Black). The Medusa Plot Nellie bites into her treat(a croissant which appears to be filled with jelly and was powdered) in a café and powder flies into her face, knocking her out. She is carried away into an ambulance by Vespers. She is later shot by the Vespers as a consequence of Amy and Dan failing the Vespers, but she survives due to the actions of Phoenix Wizard and Natalie Kabra. Talents *Nellie can fly a plane expertly. *She speaks several languages. *She can cook many exotic foods. *She can pick locks. (Demonstrated in The Emperor's Code using bobby pins) *She can drive defensively, although often dangerously. *She has taken scuba diving lessons. *She had Red Cross first aid training. Cards Nellie's main card is Card 244. Online * Nellie's Cliqueme Profile Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Cahill Characters Category:Madrigal